You light up my life
by Alphabetta
Summary: Roy tiene dos semanas de vacaciones y un plan para pasarlas tirado en la cama sin hacer nada eso si Hughes deja de molestarlo con absurdas llamadas para animarlo. Una horrible camisa es la culpable de lo que pasará después. Roy x Riza ¡TERMINADO!
1. Esa estúpida camisa amarilla

**Capítulo 1. Esa estúpida camisa amarilla**

El sol salió radiante aquella mañana y no había ni una nube en el cielo, después de tantas semanas de frío por fin había llegado la primavera, trayendo como regalo de bienvenida uno de esos días en que ni hace calor ni frío y la gente está alegre y sale a la calle a pasear. Bueno no todo el mundo... Roy Mustang aún seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la cama, estaba medio destapado porque nunca la hacía y las sábanas se enroscaban de tal manera que era imposible taparse bien. La persiana estaba a medio subir y llenaba la habitación de luz, pero los ronquidos de Roy indicaban que eso no le molestaba. Era un cuarto pequeño y sucio lleno de trastos, ropa sucia, envoltorios de comida, papeles, polvo, etc... En definitiva como la casa de la mayoría de los solteros que viven solos.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Roy abrió los ojos y se incorporó, miró alrededor pero no vio el teléfono. Se levantó, dio unos pasos buscando en todas direcciones, tropezó con algo y se cayó. Maldiciendo se volvió a levantar, ya nervioso por el insistente sonar del aparato. Dio otros dos pasos y metió el pie en una caja de cereales.

-"¡Maldita caja! ¡Te voy a chamuscar!"

El ruido continuaba pero el teléfono no aparecía. Sobre una mesa había un montón de ropa sucia, Roy se puso a revolverla y a tirarla por el suelo. Debajo de todo el montón apareció el teléfono.

Más vale que sea importante- pensó.

Roy descolgó el teléfono.

-"¿Dígame?"

-"¡Hola tito Roy!" -Dijo una voz infantil.

¿Tito Roy? ¿Quien osaba llamar así al gran coronel Mustang? Él que supiera no tenía sobrinos.

-"Identifíquese" -Dijo muy serio.

Otra voz se escuchó al teléfono, y esta vez sí que la reconoció... ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla si la escuchaba casi a diario?

-"¿No es encantadora mi pequeña, ya sabe usar el teléfono ella solita, ha marcado ella " -Dijo la voz.

Roy puso cara de estar tremendamente aburrido.

-"Por favor Hughes, no me digas que me llamas OTRA VEZ sólo para esto".

-"Entre otras cosas, ¿Has visto qué día tan bonito? Voy a salir a dar un paseo con Elysa-chan, y había pensado en que tú estarías en tu apartamento sucio y maloliente aún durmiendo y perdiéndotelo. Pensé que sería bueno y saludable para ti que te vinieses con nosotros".

"Estaba trabajando y me has molestado. Yo no soy tú Hughes yo tengo más responsabilidades, no puedo perder el tiempo dando paseítos."

-"Vaya, veo que tienes mal despertar".

Roy no dijo nada.

"En veinte minutos estamos allí, procura estar preparado. ¡Hasta luego! Vamos Elysa, dile adiós al tito Roy."

-"¡Adiós tito Roy!"

-"¡Hey! Un momento yo no dije nada de..."

Pero no siguió hablando porque escuchó la señal intermitente que indicaba que se había interrumpido la comunicación. Así que refunfuñando colgó el auricular violentamente.

-"Tito Roy... grrrr"

Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró, este era su segundo día de vacaciones y su segundo que no salía de casa, tenía dos semanas libres para relajarse del estrés del trabajo, y pensaba dormir todas las horas que se había quitado haciendo horas extra, pero parece ser que todo iba en su contra. Era hora de llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería, se estaba quedando sin ropa limpia y el uniforme aún tenía la mancha de café del último día que trabajó.

Así que cogiéndola toda, depositó el montón sobre la cama. Pero la lavandería quedaba lejos, no le daría tiempo. Fue hacia la cómoda y sacó un pantalón negro (el último que le quedaba) y una camisa amarilla (que también era la última). Siempre había odiado esa camisa y siempre había odiado ese color, prefería evitar tener que ponérselo, pero echó un vistazo a las otras camisas y estaban todas sucias. No le quedaba más remedio que usar ese. Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y se duchó. Cuando salió estaba ya vestido y preparado, sólo tuvo que peinarse un poco, ponerse los zapatos y como Hughes aún no había llegado abrió la ventana y salió al balcón. De refilón miró la única planta que tenía, una pequeña hortensia sin flores y medio seca. Se había olvidado de regarla pero ahora no tenía ganas. Bostezó y en ese momento vio a Hughes y su hija por la acera.

-"Esperadme, ya bajo yo" -Dijo Roy.

Así que cerró la ventana, abrió la puerta de salida y echó la llave. Hughes le esperaba abajo, cuando lo vio, comenzó a partirse de risa.

-"¿Qué haces con esa horrible camiseta? ¡Pareces un limón! Jajajajajaja" -Dijo Hughes sin poder contenerse.

Roy le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Perdón quería decir... parece usted un limón, mi coronel".

-"No hace falta que uses ese tono, ahora no estamos de servicio" -Dijo Roy aún un poco mosqueado por el comentario, que en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-"De acuerdo, veo que he hecho bien en traerte conmigo, se te ve decaído".

-"¿Tu crees? Yo me veo como siempre."

-"¡Mírate! Seguro que has cogido eso porque no te quedaba más ropa limpia... y por la cara que pones veo que no voy muy desencaminado."

Ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de tema.

-"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" -Preguntó Roy.

-"He pensado en llevar a Elysa al parque, prometí que le compraría un helado, además tengo una cosa que darte, te vendrá muy bien."

-"¿Una cosa? ¿A mí? ¿Qué cosa?"

-"Ya lo verás" -Dijo Hughes sonriendo.

El parque estaba lleno de gente, parecía que todos habían tenido la misma idea de salir a pasear. A penas quedaban bancos vacíos así que tuvieron que compartir asiento con una ancianita que le daba de comer a las palomas. Elysa-chan se entretenía en perseguirlas mientras su padre le sacaba una foto tras otra.

-"¡Mira, mira a la cámara! Ya verás cuando las vea mamá."

Roy por su parte no parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien a juzgar porque estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando al suelo. La anciana de su lado comenzó a hablarle, era una mujer realmente pesada.

-"Papi "-Dijo Elysa- "Cómprame ya el helado".

-"Es verdad, espéranos ahí Roy, enseguida volvemos."

Fueron cinco minutos eternos para Roy, en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse y cambiarse de banco, pero eso habría sido descortés por su parte, así que tuvo que aguantar una historia sobre nietos que nunca visitan a su abuela e hijos desagradecidos.

Por fin llegó Hughes con los helados, dos de fresa y chocolate y uno de limón.

-"Es por si te manchas" -Explicó Hughes al ver la cara que puso Roy cuando le entregó el helado tan amarillo como su camisa –"Así no se notará ¿A que pienso en todo?"

-"¿Te estas burlando de mi?"

-"En absoluto, encima que me preocupo porque conserves tu única camisa limpia..."

-"Me siento ridículo."

-"Pues la próxima vez no lo dejes para tan tarde lo de llevar la ropa a lavar."

Dos chicas pasaron al lado de ellos.

-"¿Has visto que camisa? Es horrible." -Dijo una a la otra y ambas rieron.

-"Bueno... ¿Ves? Por lo menos se fijan en ti."

-"Ya solo faltaba que me viese alguien conocido."

-"Tú te lo has buscado, si no fueses tan vago..."

-"Claro, tu tienes a tu mujer que te lava la ropa, te plancha y te hace la comida, pero yo tengo que hacerlo todo solo ¿Entiendes? Doy preferencia a mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para todo."

-"Pues ya sabes, busca tu también una buena chica, a este paso te quedarás soltero de por vida".

-"Cállate." –Ordenó Roy.

-"A no ser... que la hayas encontrado ya y te de vergüenza declararte."

-"No se lo que pasará ahora por tu cabeza, pero sea lo que sea, por favor, déjalo" -Dijo Roy visiblemente molesto.

-"No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que..."

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que me ibas a dar?" -Dijo Roy sin dejarle acabar la frase.

Hughes rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unos cuantos boletos.

-"Pensaba darte uno, así quizá encontrarías a la mujer de tu vida, son invitaciones para un baile que se va a celebrar la semana que viene, como tienes vacaciones no tienes excusa."

Roy se quedó muy sorprendido.

-"Te lo agradezco, en serio... pero no se, no me apetece ir."

-"Yo voy a ir con mi mujer, si no vas ¿Podrías quedarte cuidando a Elysa? Solo será una noche."

Esta vez se lo pensó mejor.

-"Bueno... no pasará nada por ir a echar un vistazo rápido. Dame uno."

-"Mejor te doy dos, reserva el otro para esa chica que tanto te gusta."

-"¡Ya te he dicho que yo no...!"

-"Ahora soy yo el que te corte la frase antes de que digas una mentira. Roy nos conocemos desde hace años ya conozco tus gestos de sobra."

-"No te negaré que siempre has sido muy observador."

-"¿Quieres venir hoy a comer a mi casa?"

Después de estar durante dos días comiendo lo que encontraba, una oferta así resultaba demasiado tentadora. Aunque por otro lado, no quería presentarse en casa de Hughes con esas pintas, después de todo era su superior ¿Qué pensaría su mujer de él? Pero de repente se acordó, tenía un suéter azul marino en la cómoda de su despacho, se lo llevó allí por si algún día lo necesitaba.

-"Escucha" -Dijo Roy- "Me encantaría ir a comer a tu casa, espérame aquí, en el cuartel dejé un suéter limpio, no tardaré mucho."

-"De acuerdo, ya sabes que estaré por aquí, mejor te espero junto a la cabina. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas."

Roy hizo un gesto de aprobación y echó a correr hacia el cuartel. Esa idea le había salvado definitivamente el día. Cuando llegó decidió ser discreto y no entrar por la puerta principal. Así que dando un rodeo, entró por un lateral. En el pasillo no se veía a nadie, pero en cuando hubo dado dos pasos... se encontró cara a cara con Riza Hawkeye que doblaba la esquina. No parecía estar muy sorprendida de verle.

-"¿Tan adicto al trabajo que no puedes ni dejar de pasarte aún en tus vacaciones?" -Dijo Riza perspicazmente.

Roy se sentía contrariado, parecía que estaba allí esperándole, ¿No habrá sido capaz Hughes de llamarla para avisarle de su llegada? Desde luego se iba a enterar.

-"He olvidado algo" -Se limitó a contestar pasando de largo.

-"Por cierto, el amarillo te sienta muy bien."

Roy paró en seco y la miró.

-"Guárdese los comentarios para otra ocasión."

-"Tal y como pensaba, no has salido de casa en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera para llevar la ropa a lavar, debería darte vergüenza."

-"Ha sido Hughes quien la ha llamado ¿Verdad?"

-"Intuición femenina."

-"Si, ya veo, bueno tengo prisa, he quedado para ir a comer a casa de don "intuición femenina". Cogeré lo que he venido a buscar y me largaré."

Definitivamente aquel no era un buen día para Roy. Subió las escaleras de muy mala gana y entró en su despacho. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado a su marcha y Riza se había encargado de limpiar a conciencia las manchas del café que derramó el último día. Había encargados de la limpieza en aquel lugar, pero Riza siempre se ocupaba de mantener su despacho en condiciones. Sin ella probablemente, aquello estaría como su casa.

Rápidamente sacó el llavero para abrir el cajón, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo como si quemara y se puso el suéter. Ahora estaba mucho más presentable. Quizá debería afeitarse para acabar de pulir su imagen pero allí no tenía la maquinilla. Aunque puede que... en el baño del piso de abajo hubiese alguna. No pisaba aquel baño desde que lo ascendieron a coronel y no sabía si habría cambiado, pero nada perdía intentándolo. Feliz ante esa idea Roy se dirigió hacia aquel baño, donde efectivamente había maquinillas que debían pertenecer a algún soldado, pero no le importó. Después de todo... él era su jefe.

Diez minutos después salió por la puerta un poco de mejor humor y se dispuso a salir, esta vez por la puerta principal, donde los vigilantes lo saludaron. Justo atravesó el umbral vino de nuevo Riza, esta vez con la camisa amarilla en las manos.

-"¡Coronel! Si me permite, yo misma me encargaré de lavar esta camisa, aunque no se note demasiado tiene manchas de helado."

-"Quémela si quiere nunca más me la volveré a poner."

-"Como usted diga..." -dijo.

Se saludaron con la mano y Roy se fue.

-"Eres muy despistado Roy" -Susurró Riza sonriendo y sosteniendo unas llaves enganchadas a un reluciente reloj de alquimista nacional.

_¡Hola! Soy la autora, gracias por leer mi fanfic. He escrito ya varios pero este es mi primer intento de hacer uno romántico sobre mi pareja favorita. Roy x Riza. Aunque veo que este primer capítulo me ha quedado bastante flojito, tengo que mejorar UU. Estoy preparando también el segundo. Espero que os guste_


	2. ¡Fuera de aquí!

**Capítulo 2. ¡Fuera de aquí!**

De camino a encontrarse de nuevo con Hughes, Roy se encontraba más contento después de haberse mudado pero también furioso por la jugarreta de su amigo. Había conseguido lo que él menos quería que pasase, que Riza lo viese con esas pintas. Y no sólo eso, también le había contado que llevaba días sin salir de casa. Tanto esfuerzo por hacerse respetar por sus subordinados, echado a perder. Pero que menos le había gustado había sido el comentario de la teniente ¡Claro que no le sentaba bien el amarillo! Le sentaba fatal. ¿Se había propuesto Hughes arruinarle la vida, o qué? Le iba a oír...

Tal y como había dicho, Hughes lo estaba esperando junto a la cabina haciéndole señas. Roy fue hacia el con cara de malas pulgas. Maes se sorprendió.

-"Vaya cambiazo. ¿Ves como así estas mejor? Ahora, no dejes para más tiempo lo de la ropa... esto... ¿Te pasa algo?"

-"¿Se puede saber a quien narices has llamado?" -Preguntó fríamente.

-"He llamado a casa para decirle a mi mujer que te quedabas a comer... ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque cuando he llegado al cuartel parecía que alguien más sabía que iba a pasarme por allí."

-"¡Aaaah! Je, je... pues... puede que haya llamado pero ¡No! No me mires así, te sale fuego de los ojos U ha sido por tu bien, si yo te digo que cambies y no seas tan vago no me vas a hacer caso, pero si te lo dice alguien como Hawkeye, con quien tanto tiempo pasas, a la que tanto aprecias..."

Ahí se calló y no dijo nada más, ya que la mirada asesina de Roy lo estaba asustando, y el resto del camino no volvieron a intercambiar una palabra.

Maes Hughes vivía en una pequeña pero bonita casa, un sitio muy acogedor, a Roy le gustaba porque siempre estaba limpia y ordenada y olía a tarta de manzana. Gracia Hughes era una excelente cocinera. Cuando llegaron los estaba esperando, Maes dio un beso a su esposa y le entregó a Elysa en brazos antes de ponerse a leer el periódico.

-"La comida está lista ya, voy a servirla, id sentándoos a la mesa" -Dijo la señora Hughes.

Como era de esperar el asado estaba delicioso, hacía tiempo que no probaba nada tan bueno. Quizá casarse no fuese tan mala idea, pero... la idea del matrimonio le parecía más una carga que otra cosa. Se había acostumbrado a vivir de aquella manera que en el fondo, pensaba, no era tan mala. Él por otra parte, nunca sería como Hughes, él estaba hecho para la vida en familia, amaba a su mujer, adoraba a su hija, ¿Cómo se iba a preocupar él por tales cosas? Los intereses de la nación eran más importantes que los propios. Quizá si fuese otra persona... pero él era coronel, y pronto sería algo más que eso, y esa era la razón por la que no ascendían a Hughes y a él si. Ese pensamiento lo reconfortó.

-"Le veo distraído" -Dijo Gracia –"¿No le gusta la comida?"

Roy volvió de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Al contrario!" -Dijo sonriendo –"Está deliciosa, hacía tiempo que no probaba nada tan bueno."

-"Y no probarás nada mejor en toda tu vida" -Dijo Maes –"Mi mujercita es la mejor cocinera del mundo."

-"Cariño, vas a hacer que me sonroje..."

La verdad es que a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por ellos. Después del postre, en el que estuvieron conversando animadamente llegó la hora de recoger la mesa. La señora Hughes se levantó.

-"Siéntase como en su casa señor Mustang" –Dijo levantándose –"Para nosotros es un honor tenerlo aquí."

Cogió sus platos, sus vasos y los de su hija y entró a la cocina. Roy fue a levantarse para acomodarse en un sofá, pero echó un vistazo a sus cubiertos, y pensándolo mejor los cogió y entró a la cocina.

-"¡Por favor, coronel!" –Exclamó la señora Hughes al verle –"Es nuestro invitado, no tendría que haberse molestado, yo misma me hubiese encargado de recoger la mesa sola."

-"Supongo que sí, pero… sólo quería saber qué se sentía…" -A Roy le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas- "cuando uno colabora en este tipo de cosas."

Gracia se quedó mirándolo perpleja, y al instante se echó a reír. Roy, un tanto abochornado, se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello.

-"Desde luego es usted una caja de sorpresas. Pero bien, si quiere ayudarme a fregar, se lo agradezco mucho."

Roy salió afuera, recogió el resto de los cubiertos y dobló cuidadosamente el mantel ante la atónita mirada de si amigo.

-"¿Qué haces?" –Dijo totalmente sorprendido –"No te habrá sentado mal la comida…"

La señora Hughes se asomó desde la cocina.

-Ahora tengo un ayudante, se ha ofrecido voluntario para saber qué se siente colaborando en este tipo de cosas.

Hughes estaba cada vez mas sorprendido.

-"Hay que ver… haces aquí lo que no haces en tu casa."

El matrimonio comenzó a reír y Roy, sin hacerles caso entró de nuevo a la cocina y depositó todo en el fregadero. Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que había que hacer?

-"No es necesario que se moleste señor Mustang" –Dijo Gracia prestándole de nuevo atención –"En serio, ya los limpio yo. Después de todo… la intención es lo que cuenta."

Roy se quedó mirando como la mujer fregaba. Lo hacía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, cuando él no había sabido ni por dónde empezar. Gracia se percató al instante de que la observaba.

-"¿Le parece interesante?" –Dijo sonriendo –"Puede practicar también en casa."

Roy se acordó de que solía comer directamente de la lata, puesto que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a fregar platos.

-"Creo que me voy a ir ya" –Dijo al fin –"Me duele la cabeza."

-"¿Se va ya? Lástima… podría quedarse un poco más."

Roy negó con la cabeza, encima quedarse más cuando lo que estaba deseando era llegar a casa y tirarse a la cama.

-"Gracias por su hospitalidad. Voy a despedirme de Hughes"- Dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

-"Lo que usted quiera, en cuanto termine de fregar saldré a despedirlo" –Respondió sin dejar de mirar al fregadero.

Roy salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón. Hughes estaba allí en el sofá leyéndole un cuento a Elysa.

-"Me vuelvo a casa" –Anunció.

Ambos le miraron.

-"¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? Vaya… y yo que quería que pasases el día aquí haciéndonos compañía… No comprendo cómo puedes preferir regresar a ese sucio, gris y maloliente cuchitril."

-"Necesito descansar…"

-"No te deprimas hombre, yo te diría que te quedases más pero haz lo que quieras. Por cierto ¿Tienes por ahí lo que te he dado?"

-"Si, lo tengo aquí, en el bolsillo de…"

De pronto cayó en la cuenta, había dejado el sobre en el bolsillo de la camisa, y la camisa se la había llevado Riza. Seguro que ya lo habría visto. Y para colmo de males también se había dejado las llaves puestas en la cerradura del cajón de su escritorio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? Pensando todo esto palideció y Hughes debió notarlo.

-"Uy, uy, uy… no me digas que te has olvidado la camisa en el cuartel."

-"Me temo que así es…" -Dijo con la voz entrecortada- "Bien, debo irme espero verte en otra ocasión."

Y diciendo esto, se fue corriendo de la casa. Gracia se asomó por la puerta de la cocina en ese momento.

-"¿Ya se ha ido? Vaya… pensé que esperaría a que terminase."

-"Ha ocurrido un imprevisto y ha salido pitando."

La señora Hughes sonrió.

-"Desde luego tu jefe es una persona realmente extraña."

-"No te creas que lo es tanto, sólo hay que observar sus pequeños gestos para saber lo que está pensando. Espero que otro día pueda quedarse más tiempo."

-"Por mi encantada, no tengo ningún inconveniente, además se le ve tan solo… En fin" -Y cogiendo a Elysa añadió- "Ven aquí cielo, es la hora de tu baño."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy mustang salió a la calle dando un portazo y corrió rumbo al cuartel. En diez minutos hizo todo un recorrido que andando hubiese tardado treinta. Llegó allí exhausto, antes de entrar paró un momento a descansar, de aquel agotamiento. Cuando se repuso entró y se dirigió a su despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Maldijo en voz baja y miró a ver si veía a alguien por algún pasillo. A lo lejos vio una silueta. Era María Ross. Fue hacia ella ésta lo saludó.

-"Buenas tardes coronel Mustang."

-"Buenas tardes teniente Ross, ¿Ha visto a Hawkeye?"

-"No desde que se marchó señor."

Roy sin poder contenerse la agarró de un brazo.

-"Dime dónde se fue" –Preguntó muy serio.

-"No… no lo se señor, yo…" -Dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Sin despedirse de ella, Roy la soltó y salió de allí, dejándola totalmente perpleja. ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido esta maldita mujer? Aunque quizá se hubiese ido a su casa, no solía hacer nada después del trabajo y no quedaba lejos. Nuevamente animado echó a correr en dirección de la casa de Riza. Al fin llegó, las persianas estaban bajadas y no parecía haber nadie, aún así Roy llamó a la puerta.

-"¿Teniente Hawkeye? Soy el coronel Mustang. Abra la puerta, es urgente."

Ningún ruido se escuchó dentro de la casa, excepto el de aquel perro ladrando sin parar al otro lado. Roy insistía aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, convencido de que Riza no se encontraba en casa, desistió. Otra idea pasó por su mente. ¿Y si sabiendo que iba a ir a casa de Hughes, no se habría presentado allí mientras él iba por otro lado y no se habían visto? Todo era posible. Buscó una cabina, y llamó a casa de su amigo. Lo cogió él mismo.

-"¿Diga?"

-"¿Hughes? Soy Mustang. ¿Ha estado en tu casa la teniente Hawkeye?"

-"¿Hawkeye, aquí? No… no ha venido, pero si quieres, la próxima vez que vengas la podemos invitar a…"

Roy no lo dejó terminar la frase, y furioso colgó el auricular y le dio una patada a la cabina, que tembló ligeramente. Estaba ya haciéndose de noche, así que decidió volver a casa y pedirle al vecino de al lado que le dejase entrar desde su balcón. Al menos por esta noche y hasta que consiguiese localizar a Riza. Ya de vuelta empezó a subir por la pequeña y destartalada escalinata cuando escuchó unos golpes procedentes del piso en donde vivía. ¿Y si era un ladrón, o un espía? Él era un soldado muy importante, todo es posible. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al encontrar la puerta abierta. Con paso decidido entró. Pero a quien encontró allí no fue un ladrón ni a un espía, sino a la mismísima teniente Riza Hawkeye. La furia de Roy alcanzó su grado máximo. Riza estaba recogiendo toda la porquería acumulada en el suelo y echándola a una gran caja de cartón.

-"¿Pero se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?" –Preguntó Roy hecho una furia.

-"¿Acaso no lo ves? Poniendo un poco de orden en esta pocilga" –Dijo sacando de debajo de la cama una piel de fruta llena de moho para depositarla en la caja.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin mi permiso?" –Dijo viendo la cantidad de cosas que Riza estaba a punto de tirar.

-"¿Crees que me hubieses dejado? Además no puedes seguir viviendo rodeado de basura, ratones y cucarachas."

-"¡A ti no te importa lo que haga con mi vida! Deja, puede que hayas tirado algo que valga."

Trató de meter la mano en los desperdicios pero Riza se lo impidió.

-"Deja eso, es solo basura Roy."

-"Basura o no, me pertenece y no tienes derecho a tirarlo."

-"¡Vaya! Encima de que me preocupo por que vivas un poco en condiciones…"

El coronel tenía el rostro desencajado. Y agarrándola de la blusa, la obligó a levantarse del suelo.

-"Sea cual fuere la causa esto es allanamiento de morada. Hawkeye, vete de mi casa."

Riza se soltó bruscamente.

-"Está bien, me iré y me llevaré esto para tirarlo, por cierto, si no ves la montaña de ropa sucia es porque la he llevado yo a la lavandería. Y de paso te barrí y limpié el suelo. ¡Ah! Y regué una planta que tienes medio seca en la terraza. No se para qué la tienes si no te ocupas de ella. También te hice la cama y limpié el cuarto de baño."

Roy se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sentía como si se hubiese pasado con ella, y el enfado que tenía se le pasó.

-"Se me olvidaba" –Continuó Riza- "Aquí encima de la mesa tienes tu reloj y tus llaves. Y aquí" –Dijo tendiéndole un sobre- "Tienes las dos invitaciones de la fiesta, espero que os lo paséis bien tú y tu acompañante."

-"No las quiero. Puedes quedártelas, me las dio Hughes para que fuera pero creo que no voy a ir."

Riza inspeccionó el sobre y lo abrió mirando en su interior. Después lo volvió a cerrar y dejó caer la mano poco a poco. El sobre resbaló de entre los dedos y se posó suavemente en el suelo.

-"Yo tampoco" –Dijo fríamente- "Aquí tienes la primera piedra para volver a formar tu montaña de basura."

Y cogiendo la caja se dispuso a irse.

-"Riza… espera un momento" –Dijo Roy en un tono más pacífico.

La teniente miró hacia atrás sorprendida. Quizá iba a disculparse.

-"Si quieres… puedes quedarte con la planta, yo no me hago cargo de ella, y se va a secar."

Un tanto decepcionada y sorprendida a la vez, dijo que sí con la cabeza. Roy entró al balcón, cogió el tiesto y lo depositó en la caja que la chica llevaba en brazos.

-"Cuídala."

-"Eso haré."

Se despidieron y Riza bajó a la calle, tiró la caja y llamó para que un carruaje viniese a recogerla. Mientras tanto esperó sentada en un banco. Y para no aburrirse, separó las hojas secas de la pobre y escuálida planta, que colgaban marrones e inertes del tallo, con suma delicadeza para no dañarla más. Esa planta era un regalo de Roy, y como si de él se tratase la tenía que cuidar. Puede que ese sea su modo de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho.

Roy se tiró a la cama sin desvestirse. No se encontraba con ánimos para nada, y tampoco quería pensar en los días que le quedaban aún por delante. Tenía que sacar tiempo o iba a acabar tan deprimido como Hughes le aseguraba. Se imaginó a sí mismo casado, como él, compartiendo su vida junto a una mujer, y se veía un poco raro. Pero en momentos como este… era muy triste estar solo. Acabó pensando que a este paso jamás se casaría. Las chicas que se acercaban a él lo hacían por su físico, y Riza, la única que se preocupaba por él, en estos momentos le odiaría por ser tan imbécil. Durmió vestido encima de las sábanas. No quería estropear el trabajo de Riza. Pasó un poco de frío, pero se acostumbró y finalmente acabó por dormirse.

_** Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, la segunda versión de él (la primera se me borró en un cuelgue del sistema) :'( Ya parece que se nota más por dónde van los tiros, ¿no? Si puedo esta noche escribiré el tercer capítulo. ¡Gracias por leerlo! Me haceis muy happy**_


	3. Hace 10 minutos

**Capítulo 3. Hace diez minutos.**

Lo malo que tiene la primavera cuando aún es joven, es que es muy caprichosa. Tan pronto te obsequia con un magnífico sol que con un gris día tormentoso. Aquel era uno de esos días. Riza contuvo un bostezo, esa noche no había dormido casi nada. No sabía ni cómo podía aguantar de pie, si hubiese ahora mismo una emergencia, no podría reaccionar a tiempo, y eso era malo para su trabajo. No podía permitirse que la degradasen, tenía que aguantar, tenía que… alguien la zarandeó levemente desde atrás.

-¿Se encuentra bien, teniente? –Dijo María Ross.

Riza abrió los ojos.

-¿Em…?

Había perdido la conciencia y de golpe recordó dónde estaba. Se levantó a toda prisa y miró a su subordinada sin decir nada. Maria reaccionó dos segundos después y la saludó sonrojándose ligeramente por su descuido.

-Gracias por avisarme –Dijo Riza.

-De nada, teniente. Antes de que se me olvide. El coronel Mustang la estaba buscando ayer tarde.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Riza sorprendida.

-Si… y parecía ser bastante urgente ya que iba a toda prisa corriendo por los pasillos. Incluso cuando me preguntó por usted se mostró algo violento. En cuanto le dije que no sabía nada se marchó a toda prisa.

-Hmmm… -Riza se quedó pensativa –El próximo sábado me tomaré la tarde libre. Comuníquelo, por favor.

-Como usted diga, teniente… - Dijo con un tono de no entender nada de nada. Y saludando una vez más, se marchó.

En cuanto estuvo sola, Riza se asomó a la ventana, afuera, la lluvia caía con fuerza y se oyó un trueno.

-Tonto –Murmuró sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy estaba aún acostado pero despierto, no había dormido mucho. De repente hubo un trueno, y en ese instante estornudó. Pensó que acabaría resfriándose si seguía durmiendo así, por eso se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara. El agua estaba fría. Si por lo menos estuviese en el trabajo, estaría entretenido. Empezaba a echar de menos el estar en el cuartel. Siempre se había quejado del trabajo que se le acumulaba, y que tenía que quitarse horas de sueño para poder hacerlo. Ahora, con un montón de tiempo libre y nada que hacer, se sentía inútil. Había pensado dormir, pero no podía. Y no podría conciliar el sueño hasta asegurarse de que Riza no estaba enfadada con él. O como mínimo que no le odiaba, pues no era para menos después de haberle gritado así de esa manera y haberla echado de su casa, cuando ella sólo venía a hacerle un favor. Desde luego, le debía una disculpa.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó al cuartel. Seguramente ahora estaría trabajando.

-¿Diga? –Dijo una voz femenina. Era una de las secretarias al servicio del personal en aquella planta.

-Deseo hablar con la teniente Hawkeye. Dígale que se ponga.

Roy oyó un cuchicheo, y unas risitas. Le pareció oír su nombre.

-¿De parte de quién? –Dijo al fin la chica.

-Del coronel Roy Mustang.

-Oh, lo siento coronel, ahora mismo no puede ponerse, llame más tarde.

Él sabía que esto era mentira, sabía que Riza sí que podía ponerse, pero… por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que llamaba para preguntar por ella, las secretarias le decían que estaba ocupada o que había dicho que no le pasasen llamadas. Debía haberlo supuesto.

Como estaba ya vestido aprovechó para bajar a desayunar. Había un pequeño bar justo al lado de su casa, ahí solía ir los días en que no trabajaba. Entró, el local estaba vacío, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Un hombre gordo salió a atenderle.

-Buenos días Roy. ¿Tu por aquí?

-Tengo vacaciones, quizá venga todos los días estas dos semanas.

-Bien, por mi no hay inconveniente, ya ves que no suelo tener mucha clientela a esta hora.

El dueño del bar sirvió a Roy un chocolate caliente y bizcocho casero. Tenía todo, muy buena pinta pero Roy parecía tener más sueño que hambre, trató de comer un poco más, pero el vapor y el aroma del chocolate le dieron mas sueño y sin darse cuenta se apoyó sobre la mesa y se durmió. Unas horas después se despertó y miró alrededor, el dueño estaba fregando el suelo y Roy se levantó sobresaltado.

-Por fin te despiertas, iba a hacerlo yo, pero me daba pena. Parecías estar muy cansado.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó Roy.

-Son las 4 de la tarde, llevas seis horas durmiendo exactamente.

Roy se desperezó ¿Tan mal había dormido? Pagó su cuenta y salió a la calle. Estaba todo encharcado pero había parado de llover. Ahora, después de haber dormido lo veía todo más claro y decidió volver al cuartel a pedirle perdón a Riza, se sentía mal el dejar las cosas así con ella ya que no se volverían a ver en dos semanas. Al llegar entró y se dirigió a su despacho para encontrarse por el camino a Havoc de rodillas en el suelo intentando ordenar una pila de papeles que había desperdigados por todos lados. Saltándose todo posible protocolo, Roy le preguntó si había visto a la teniente Hawkeye.

-Hace tan solo diez minutos dijo que se encontraba mal… y se fue. ¡Por favor mi coronel, no pise las hojas!

Roy se quedó pensativo sin moverse del sitio.

-Mmm… parece que adivinara que voy a venir… no creo que esté enferma –murmuró.

-Por favor, por favor, me regañarán si se untan.

-Iré a visitarla –Dijo yéndose caminando lentamente – Gracias por la información, Havoc.

-De… de… de nada, mi coronel –Dijo tirado en el suelo intentando quitar una huella de una hoja.

Ya en casa de la teniente se volvió a repetir la escena del día anterior. Roy llamó a la puerta infinidad de veces, pero nadie le abrió. Al cabo de un rato, se hartó de llamar y volvió a casa.

"Puede que esté enferma de verdad y no se pueda levantar de la cama… aunque me extrañaría. Lo más probable es que me haya visto llegar y no me haya querido abrir, y en cierto modo la entiendo. Me lo merezco por haberla tratado así".

Cosas por el estilo fue pensando de camino a casa. Pasó por un restaurante y pidió una ración de ramen para llevar. Al llegar a casa se la comió sin ganas. Sabía que debía tener más hambre, después de todo, no había comido mucho, aquel día, pero realmente no tenía apetito. Las vacaciones le estaban resultando ser más difíciles de lo que pensaba, más que un respiro lo estaban deprimiendo. Cuando terminó de comer dejó el envase en el suelo. Después se lo pensó mejor, lo metió en la bolsa y bajó a tirarlo a la basura. No servía de nada lo que Riza hizo por él si seguía como antes. Por lo menos mantendría todo más decente. Necesitaba descansar bien, así que se quitó la ropa, la colocó doblada a un lado y se metió en la cama. Cuando estaba ya dentro recordó una cosa. No había pasado por la lavandería a recoger su ropa limpia. Maldijo entre dientes, se tapó mejor y cerró los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Riza sonrió ligeramente mientras sostenía en sus manos un precioso vestido verde esmeralda. Lo había visto desde el escaparate y le había encantado, era un vestido de una sola pieza, manga corta y falda hasta las rodillas con un poco de vuelo, el pecho estaba adornado con bonitos motivos florales y pequeñas piedras color perla y cristal. La dependienta se acercó a ella.

-Tiene usted un gusto exquisito, señorita.

-Gracias –Dijo tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de elogios porque no solía comprarse vestidos, pero le gustaba.

-Adelante ¿Por qué no se lo prueba?

Riza pasó a uno de los vestuarios, y se cambió. De talla le venía perfecto. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y comprobó el vuelo de la falda. Ni mucho ni poco. La cortina se descorrió de golpe y Riza se sobresaltó.

-Siento abrir así de golpe y sin avisar, pero quería comprobar si le quedaba bien. Y veo que le queda estupendamente, ese vestido resalta su belleza, el brillo de sus ojos, el esplendor de su cabello…

-Si, si –Dijo la teniente dejándola a medias –Pensaba quedármelo de todos modos, puede ahorrarse el peloteo.

-Je, je… bien entonces –Dijo frotándose las manos –Yo le recomendaría que comprara también el juego de gargantilla y pendientes.

-No, gracias, solo quería el vestido.

-¿Está segura? Se le va a quedar muy soso si no lleva.

-Tengo otros en casa no me hacen falta más.

-Insisto, insisto (no es por mi por su puesto) es por usted, estos pendientes realzarán su belleza y harán que resalte por encima de las demás.

-¿Más todavía? –Dijo Riza visiblemente molesta –Está bien… enséñame eso.

A los 5 minutos Riza salía por la puerta, con sus nuevas adquisiciones y cabreada consigo misma por no haber mantenido su negativa. Aún así tanto la gargantilla como los pendientes eran bonitos y hacían juego con el vestido. Volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más ampliamente, y tarareando una canción, regresó a su casa.


	4. Viejos Tiempos

**Capítulo 4. Viejos tiempos.**

Roy estaba aún durmiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta. No sabía quien era ni le importaba, pero quizás si no hacía ruido, acabaría yéndose pensando que no estaba. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero quien fuera, continuaba llamando insistentemente.

-Abre la puerta Roy, se que estas ahí.

-Un momento –Dijo de mala gana.

Bostezó, se desperezó y salió de la cama para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa! –Dijo Hughes tendiéndole una gran bolsa llena de ropa doblada –Riza me llamó anoche, dijo que si podía pasarme por la lavandería a recoger tu ropa porque probablemente tú no lo habrías hecho.

Roy cogió la ropa, sorprendido, pero no habló, aún estaba medio dormido, solo gruñó un poco y se apartó para que pasase su amigo. Hughes echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Madre mía, esto no estaba así la última vez que vine. Me alegro de que hayas decidido darle una limpieza a todo, a ver cuanto te dura.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Dijo antipáticamente.

-¿Mejor que echarle una mano a un amigo? – Contestó Hughes sin hacer caso al tono hostil de su interlocutor – No.

Roy se sentó en la cama de golpe.

-No se que hacer contigo…

-Ya te note yo decaído la última vez, vas cada vez peor –De pronto miró al suelo y se percató del sobre tirado- bueno, veo que no te han hecho mucha ilusión las entradas.

-Ah… eso… pse.

-Pues no te creas que me voy a dar por vencido, he dicho de animarte y te animaré. Mira lo que me he traído para que veas.

Hughes le mostró un gran álbum de fotos. Roy se llevó una mano a la cara y negó.

-No… mas fotos de tu hija no…

Hughes se sentó a su lado y le entregó el álbum.

-¿No? Pero si es una niña encantadora mi Elysa-chan. ¿Cómo que no quieres verla? Además, esta vez te has equivocado, no son fotos de ella. Abre el álbum.

Roy lo abrió con curiosidad. La primera foto era de ellos dos, debía tener seis años por lo menos porque salían ambos mucho más jóvenes.

-Oh…

-Qué tiempos aquellos ¿Verdad Roy?

-Desde luego… -Dijo pensativo, y sonrió.

_Conoció a Hughes en la universidad, fue una etapa de su vida bastante corta, se fue de casa de sus padres para ir a central a estudiar alquimia, le había gustado desde siempre y no se le daba mal. Todos los días al salir por la puerta, un chico aguardaba delante, siempre se preguntaba quien sería y por qué lo hacía. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo. Roy no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto, trató de despistarle y dio un rodeo pero no sirvió de nada, así que se fue a la estación a esperar el tren y ese chico se sentó a su lado. Le miró desafiante._

_-¿Quieres algo? –Dijo al rato a su perseguidor viendo que lo observaba._

_-Si… -Dijo el chico tímidamente._

_Entonces le señaló a un grupo de chicas que paseaban por la acera de enfrente._

_-¿Ves a la que va más a la derecha? Va a tu clase ¿No?_

_Roy entrecerró los ojos, si no se equivocaba aquella era Gracia Heilman quien efectivamente iba a su clase._

_-Si… si que va ¿Por…?_

_-¡Por nada! J e, je, je –Dijo el chico levantándose de pronto- Por cierto, me llamo Maes Hughes, encantado._

_-Roy Mustang, lo mismo digo…_

_Aquella fue la primera vez que hablaron juntos y desde entonces se hicieron amigos. Roy era una persona poco habladora y simpática por momentos, mas con las chicas que con los chicos pero a Maes no parecía importarle eso._

-Y parece que fue ayer… ¿Eh Roy? Yo te estoy muy agradecido, no sabes todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-Si, pero al principio bien que te enfadaste conmigo, y por tu culpa me echaron de una cafetería y todo –Contestó.

Hughes pasó la página.

-Mírate –Dijo Roy- no me acostumbro a verte tan despeinado.

-Me gustaba llevar así el pelo, pero Gracia me obligó a cortármelo.

Roy suspiró como dándolo por perdido.

_Roy no era muy popular, la mayoría de los chicos le odiaban, unos le echaban en cara que sus novias los habían dejado por él, otros se quejaban de que no ligaban estando él cerca. Cuando llegaba del descanso solía encontrar cartas de amor y amenazas a partes iguales entre las hojas de sus libretas, aunque a él no le interesaba tener novia formal y sólo quedaba con las chicas más guapas para salir un día. Por eso mismo encontraba divertido que aquel chaval estuviese tan colado por su compañera de clase, y cierta mañana le propuso que si se olvidaba de mirarla de lejos y la invitaba a salir._

_-No, no, no, no –Dijo Maes sonrojado –Es tan guapa, tan simpática, mírala, nunca se fijaría en mí._

_Roy se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró a su amigo y avanzó hasta donde estaba Gracia con su grupo de amigas. Le hizo una seña._

_-Tú, levántate._

_Gracia se levantó sorprendida._

_-Tengo un mensaje para ti…_

_En ese momento Maes por detrás lo agarró tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo._

_-No es nada, está loco je, je, je._

_Y se lo llevó dejando al grupo de chicas mirándolos alejarse con cara de no entender nada de nada._

_-¿Estás bien o qué? Y encima delante de sus amigas, el ridículo que debo haber hecho. ¿Cómo eres así de cruel?_

_-¿Y por qué no? Si te gusta, díselo, es así de fácil._

_-No, no lo es ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien?_

_Roy se quedó pensativo, le gustaban las chicas guapas, pero nunca se había enamorado, eso era para bobos._

_-Olvídalo –Dijo al fin- Me vuelvo a clase._

_Gracia se acercó a su asiento al terminar las clases aquel día._

_-Hola –Le dijo._

_-Hola –Respondió Roy._

_-¿Querías algo? Me ha sorprendido que te acercaras a mí hoy en el descanso._

_-¿Yo? Nada de nada –Dijo Roy cogiendo todas sus cosas y largándose._

_-Espera, espera, me gustaría hablar contigo._

_-De qué… -Dijo acelerando el paso._

_-No se, podemos quedar para hablar un ratito._

_Roy se paró en seco._

_-Tengo prisa._

_-Venga, va, solo quince minutos._

_Al final acabó cediendo, llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron. Roy no paraba de mirar el reloj, habían pasado diez minutos y todo el tiempo había estado hablando ella._

_-… si, si, y se empeñaron en que hiciese alquimia, pero a mi no me gusta nada, ni siquiera presto atención en clase, bla, bla, bla…_

"_Y encima no le gusta la alquimia –Pensó Roy- No se lo que Maes le habrá visto a esta tía"._

_De repente se levantó._

_-Disculpa, voy al servicio –Dijo con voz de estar muy aburrido._

_Cualquier excusa bastaba para que los cinco minutos que faltaban acabaran rápido. Por el camino encontró a Maes escondido tras una columna._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Y tú? Quedando con mi chica a escondidas._

_-… por mi te la puedes quedar, y además no es tu chica, ni lo será nunca porque eres un cobarde._

_-¿¿Cobarde yo? –Dijo gritando._

_Todos se quedaron mirándole y el camarero los echó a ambos de allí. Ya afuera siguió la discusión._

_-No te perdonaré nunca lo que has hecho._

_-¿Y yo que quieres que haga? Me insistió un montón de veces._

_-Eso no es excusa._

_-¿Qué pasa Roy? –Dijo Gracia saliendo de pronto - ¡Ah! Este es tu amigo de antes, ¿No? Es un placer._

_Gracia le tendió la mano pero Maes estaba paralizado._

_-Ahí os dejo… -Dijo Roy dándose media vuelta._

_-No, no… no me dejes aquí –Suplicó Hughes._

_-¡Ah! ¿Es que no vas a acompañarla a casa como me has dicho antes? Está anocheciendo, se un caballero, Maes._

_Y se alejó dejando a su amigo sin saber qué hacer._

-Mira esta otra –Dijo Hughes- Qué cara de no haber dormido tenías.

-Es que ese día no había dormido nada precisamente, tenía un examen importantísimo.

-Y ésta la siguiente, tú durmiendo encima del cuaderno.

-Si… quizá me pasé trasnochando.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién echó esas fotos?

-No tengo ni idea.

Así de animados siguieron riendo y viendo fotos.

_Había perdido el tren y ahora tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente. Aún tardaría dos horas más así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta mientras esperaba._

-A partir de esta foto ya no salgo yo… -Dijo Roy.

-Es verdad que abandonaste la universidad a mitad de curso porque aprobaste el examen de alquimista nacional y entraste en el ejército.

-Eso es, y al poco tiempo estalló la guerra –De repente se puso serio.

-Déjalo, déjalo, yo he venido aquí a animarte, no pienses en eso ahora, además, yo también dejé la universidad ¿Recuerdas? Pero no por los mismos motivos.

Roy pasó la página y señaló una foto del día de la boda de Maes y Gracia Hughes.

-Lo se.

-Si no llega a ser por ti nunca me hubiese atrevido a hablarle y dios sabe qué me hubiese deparado el futuro.

-Pues si no llega a ser por vosotros yo no hubiese perdido el tren.

-¡Oh! Qué grave, espero que me perdones algún día –Dijo en broma.

_Salió afuera y empezó a vagar por las calles. Quería ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes. Así que para ir practicando cogió una tiza y pintó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo. En ese instante una chica pasó corriendo seguida de unos cuantos tíos con pintas raras._

_-¡Dejadme en paz! –Dijo la chica pasando por encima del círculo que había pintado Roy._

_-Vuelve aquí bonita –Dijo uno de ellos._

_Roy reaccionó a tiempo y en cuanto hubo pasado la chica, hizo que una gran llamarada surgiera del suelo. Los asaltantes, con todas las ropas ardiendo se dieron a la fuga._

_La chica observó la escena atónita, no le gustaba la alquimia, pero por esta vez la había salvado._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? –Preguntó Roy yendo hacia ella._

_-Si… estoy bien… no se preocupe –Dijo mirando al suelo._

_-Si necesitas escolta no dudes en decírmelo, las calles de Central de noche son peligrosas._

_La chica levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Él la miraba con amabilidad. Sintió que se sonrojaba, se sobresaltó y dejó caer todas las hojas que llevaba al suelo. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlas._

_-Espera, yo te ayudo –Dijo Roy._

_Cuando hubo cogido unas cuantas cogió una para leerla._

_-¿Estas repartiendo tú estas hojas?_

_-Si, es mi trabajo._

_En las hojas se anunciaba cuando sería el día del próximo examen de alquimista nacional. Había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca había visto ninguno, decían que disponían de objetos que intensificaban la fuerza de los alquimistas, y que a cada uno se le asignaba un nombre clave._

_-Me voy a quedar con una._

_La chica le miró muy seria._

_-¿Vas a hacerte militar? Odio a los militares, son todos unos…_

_-No me importa, yo lo que quiero es ser alquimista nacional._

_La chica se quedó pensativa, ser alquimista nacional implicaba servir al ejército y obedecer órdenes que no siempre era tarea fácil cumplir._

_-Bien, debo irme… gracias por todo, por recogerme las hojas y por ayudarme, te prometo que algún día te devolveré el favor._

_-Déjalo –Dijo Roy sonriendo, le había caído bien aquella chica- Qué mejor que haberte conocido._

_La chica se sonrojó todavía más, se despidió de él y se marchó corriendo mientras su larga melena rubia ondeaba al viento. El tren estaba a punto de llegar, Roy se montó aún observando con detenimiento la hoja. Estaba decidido a presentarse a ese examen… ¡Y a aprobarlo! Dobló la hoja y la guardó en su mochila cuando de repente cayó en un detalle._

_-¡Mierda, no le he preguntado su nombre!_

-¡Esta es de cuando aprobaste el examen de alquimista nacional! –Exclamó Hughes.

-Si, te presentaste allí y empezaste a hacerme fotos –Dijo Roy cono sin querer recordarlo.

-Y aquí tú la primera vez que te pusiste el uniforme. Te sentaba muy bien el azul, mira ahí tus padres llorando emocionados.

-Mis viejos… cuanto tiempo hace que no los visito.

-Muy mal, Roy.

-No tengo tiempo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ahora si tienes, podrías ir la semana que viene a verlos.

-¿Y que mi madre se ponga a darme la brasa? Ni hablar…

_Roy miró el brillo de su reluciente reloj al sol del mediodía._

_-Lo conseguí… -Dijo triunfal._

_En ese instante Hughes fue hacia él con la cámara de fotos en la mano._

_-¡Muy bien Roy! ¡Sonríe!_

_-¡Maes! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Animándote hombre. Te lo mereces._

_Ahora tenía su reloj, unos relucientes guantes que le permitían utilizar la alquimia sin necesidad de trazar un círculo y un nombre en clave: "Flame Alchemist, el alquimista de la llama". A lo lejos, una joven militar le observaba, llevaba el pelo rubio y corto, su cara le sonaba vagamente pero no sabía de qué… conocía a tantas chicas… pero a él le gustaban con el pelo largo, nunca se habría fijado en una chica así._

-¿Te ha gustado la sesión fotográfica? –Preguntó Hughes.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay más?

-Si, aquí tengo unas cuantas de mi hija que…

-Mejor déjalo.

-Ya llego tarde Roy, otro día me pasaré, espero haberte animado –Le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta.

-Una pregunta antes de que te vayas Maes.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te alistaste en el ejército?

-Pues para devolverte el favor que me hiciste, recuerda que hagas lo que hagas yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándote.

-Tonto.

-¿Tonto, y eso? –Dijo Hughes sin comprender.

-Porque ese favor ya me lo devolviste, gracias por haberme hecho perder ese tren.

-¿Cómo?

-Intercambio equivalente.

-Sigo sin entender nada. Pero en fin, que te animes y no te quedes aquí encerrado.

Y diciendo esto se marchó.

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Se que he estado tiempo sin actualizar, pero estaba terminando este capítulo, he dudado entre ponerlo o no, pero pensé que sería divertido escribir sobre Roy de jovencito y de cómo conoció a Riza. Gracias a Rinoax, EdwardElric, Balucita y Sanneechan por las reviews. Besuxx._**


	5. Yo, o nadie

**Capítulo 5. Yo, o nadie**

Por su parte, Riza no se encontraba muy animada, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente y había esperado una visita, o como mínimo una llamada de Roy para disculparse y aunque por momentos sentía ganas de agarrar el teléfono y hablar con él, tenía muy claro que no iba a ser ella la que diera el primer paso de la reconciliación, después de todo, la culpa no era suya. Conocía mucho a Roy, demasiado quizás, y sabía que era muy ambiguo, ella, a lo largo de todo este tiempo a su lado había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos, sus miradas, y a veces incluso sus palabras. Puede que lo último que le dijera antes de irse fuese su modo de decir "lo siento". Aunque tenía la esperanza de que Roy diera señales de vida, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se asomaba al balcón cada vez que oía ladrar a Black Hayate por si era él, pero siempre se equivocaba.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, correr la cortina y abrir la ventana, hacía un día precioso, miró la planta, en sólo tres días había mejorado bastante, las hojas fláccidas y decaídas antes, ahora se habían teñido de un verde vivo y brillante e incluso ya le estaban saliendo nuevas. Después se duchó y se vistió, ya estaba lista para el trabajo.

No era lo mismo aquello sin Roy, muy pocas veces estaba separada de él y empezaba a echarlo de menos, incluso cuando debido a su torpeza tiraba algo y le ordenaba a ella recogerlo (a veces tenía la sospecha de que tiraba cosas a propósito). Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso la inquietaba, la sacaba de la rutina, pero solo tendría que aguantar unas horas, además esta tarde también la tenía ocupada, y la de mañana, ya que el sábado tenía una cita a la que quería ir y tenía que estar impecable. Así que en cuanto hubo terminado, se vistió y fue a la ciudad a completar su atuendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy aporreaba la puerta de casa de Riza con insistencia.

-¡¡Por qué no me quieres abrir! ¿Tan enfadada estás? ¡He venido ya tres veces y no me has abierto, es imposible que nunca estés en casa! –Gritaba.

Mientras tanto Black Hayate arañaba la puerta y ladraba sin parar.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga que lo siento! ¿Necesitas una declaración firmada por escrito? ¡Y tú cállate chucho! –Después de un rato añadió más calmado- Riza, no era mi intención, no se ni por qué reaccioné así, te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste, tenía la casa hecha un desastre. Si me estas oyendo, por favor sal.

Pero todo siguió igual.

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo ¿Verdad? Bien, ya se te pasará un día de estos. Yo ya he cumplido. Mujeres… más fácil es la alquimia humana que entenderos –Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba.

Riza regresó al poco rato a casa sonriente y cargada de bolsas. Abrió la puerta, Black Hayate salió a saludarla moviendo el rabo y dando saltos alrededor de ella. Lo apartó como pudo, cerró la puerta y…

-¡Demonio de perro! –Dijo al ver el bajo de la puerta lleno de arañazos- ¡No puedes estarte quieto cuando te dejo solo! ¿Querías salir a la calle? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que viniera?

El perrito se tumbó y agachó las orejas, aullando levemente.

-No te creas que te vas a librar del castigo haciendo eso.

Dueña y perro se miraron durante un rato, hasta que Riza suspiró, le puso la correa y salieron a la calle.

-¡Qué fácil es librarse de los problemas! –Dijo observándolo mientras correteaba de aquí para allá y murmuró- ¿No ha venido Roy? Quizá sigue enfadado, empiezo a pensar si fue buena idea colarme en su casa sin permiso, en fin tampoco era para tanto. Que llame cuando quiera.

Una luna semicircular empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Después de un rato Riza regresó a casa. Faltaba un día para el sábado y empezaba a estar nerviosa, los planes no marchaban bien, estaba segura que la otra entrada era para ella. Pero Roy no la había llamado ¿Y si invitaba a otra? No podría aunque quisiese. Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente en el cuartel Riza se mostraba visiblemente más amable con todo el mundo. Incluso se paró a charlar con las chicas de recepción.

-¡Buenos días a las dos! –Dijo Riza.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

-Bu… buenos días teniente Hawkeye –Dijo una.

-Eso… buenos días –Dijo la otra.

-Hace un día bonito ¿eh? –Siguió Riza.

-Si…

-¡Muy bonito!

-Espero que mañana esté igual, no hago nada en especial, pero no me gustan los días de lluvia.

-A mí no me importa si llueve o no, de todos modos mañana también trabajo.

-Yo no, pero mis padres quieren que les acompañe a ver a mis abuelos. Así que si llueve mejor para mí.

-Vaya… -Dijo Riza un tanto aliviada- Bien chicas que os sea leve.

Cuando se hubo marchado las otras dijeron.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a esta?

-¡Llevamos aquí seis meses y no se había dignado ni a hablarnos! Yo hasta creí que nos tenía manía.

-Seguro que ni se sabe nuestros nombres, qué tía más rara.

Entró al despacho del coronel, donde estaba encargada de ordenar todas las tareas que le iban surgiendo para hacerlas a su regreso, cuando pasó por delante de la mesita de Havoc accidentalmente tiró un tintero, que cayó al suelo manchándolo todo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó- No se cómo estoy esta mañana, en fin, voy ahora mismo a comprar uno nuevo.

Y salió corriendo dejándolos a todos perplejos.

-Aquí tiene, su tinta y su cambio –Dijo amablemente la dependienta- ¿Cómo esta el coronel? Hace días que no se pasa.

-Está de vacaciones –Contestó todo lo amable que podía- ¡Ah, quien las pillara…! Mañana mismo me iría a un viajecito.

-Yo también necesitaría… mañana es día de inventario y no me apetece quedarme para nada.

-¡Qué mala suerte!

-Pues sí…

-En fin, vuelvo a lo mío ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Quién mas quedaba? ¿María Ross? Imposible. ¿La chica de la floristería? Aunque ella ya salía con Havoc…

-¡Buenos Días! Quisiera comprar fertilizante para plantas, por favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la media hora Riza volvió a entrar en el despacho sonriendo. Llevaba consigo una botella de fertilizante para plantas, otra de tinta, una caja de galletas, una barra de pan, una cajita de cartón con clavos, medio kilo de manzanas, un periódico, un bote de pintura azul, unos guantes y un oso de peluche.

-Pa… ¿Para qué es todo eso? –Preguntó Havoc boquiabierto.

-Para nada, pensé que nos entraría hambre, por cierto aquí tienes la tinta.

-¿Y los clavos para qué son?

-Nunca se sabe cuando los puedes necesitar.

Esa explicación no convenció mucho pero de todos modos así pasó. Riza todavía no había descubierto a qué chica pensaba invitar Roy. Luego pensó que prefería no saberlo. De todos modos se sentía feliz, mientras que Roy por otro lado... todo lo contrario.

_**¡Aquí estoy con la continuación! Lo siento, lo siento, siento a todos los que lo leéis haberos hecho esperar tanto. El siguiente capítulo probablemente sea el último. Una vez más gracias a todos por haberlo leído.**_


	6. Solo hay una

**Capítulo 6. Llamando a casa**

Roy despertó aquel viernes cuando todavía no había amanecido. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y el mismo pensamiento le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez: jamás volvería a cogerse unas vacaciones. Jamás volvería a quejarse de todo el trabajo extra que se acumulaba, y de todos los días libres que tenía que sacrificar por un imprevisto. Todo le había ido mal desde que empezaron y de eso hace solo una semana, lo cual quería decir que quedaba la mitad del tiempo hasta volver al trabajo.

Unos instantes después se levantó y agarró el teléfono. Miró a la ventana, había luz, muy poca, lo que significaba que el sol saldría pronto. De todos modos pensó que la persona a la que iba a llamar, se encontraba ya despierta. Lentamente, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo marcó y esperó. La voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Hola? Mam…

-¿¡Roy? –La voz de la mujer se notaba contenta- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin llamarnos! ¡Ya era hora que te acordaras de nosotros!

-Lo siento, me ha costado encontrar el tiempo. ¿Cómo está papá?

-Ha salido un momento, ha oído ladrar a los perros y cree que es un ladrón… Siempre se piensa lo mismo.

-Veo que nada ha cambiado.

-¿Y tú cómo estás hijo? A ver cuando vienes a vernos. ¿Comes bien? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te has echado ya novia?

-No empieces a marearme con tanta pregunta

-Solo nos preocupamos por ti, dime ¿Vas a venir a vernos algún día?

-Estaba pensando en pasar allí unos días.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Te noto apagado.

-Nada mamá, simplemente acabo de despertarme.

-Hmm...

-¿¡Qué?

-Nada, ya sabes que aquí siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas. No comas porquerías, y a ver con quien te juntas, y no hables con desconocidos.

Roy resopló con hastío.

-Iré allí este fin de semana, si no salgo de aquí me volveré loco.

-Claro que si, hijo, te esperamos, anda, mándale un besito a mami.

-… ¿Quién me mandaba a mí llamar…?

-No seas así y mándale un beso a tu madre –Dijo secamente.

Roy se llevó la mano a los labios sin ganas y le mandó un beso a través del auricular. Por el ruido que oyó después supuso que su madre se lo devolvía, se despidió, colgó el aparato y suspiró. Hacía meses que no veía a sus padres, y visto el panorama que le esperaba quedándose en casa mejor iba a visitarlos, así los tendría contentos y comería en condiciones.

También tenía que pensar en hacer las paces con Riza, pero visto lo enfadada que estaba, pensó que después de todos sus intentos, lo mejor sería que ella lo llamara. O si no ya se verían en el cuartel. No podía estar evitándolo siempre. ¿Y si la invitaba a ir mañana al baile? ¿Aceptaría? Seguro que no. La verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de ir, aunque quizá debiera ya que Hughes se había tomado la molestia. Podía ir solo, o podía invitar a alguien, la chica de la librería era bastante simpática, quizá todavía no tuviera planes para mañana. Se sentó en la cama y miró el sobre lleno de pisadas que seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que Riza lo dejó. Lo abrió y miró dentro. Sólo había una entrada. ¿Dónde estaba la otra? Roy abrió mas el sobre, lo puso del revés sobre su palma pero de ahí solo salió un papelito. Se agachó, miró debajo de la cama, corrió todas las sillas, abrió los cajones, pero no apareció nada. Ya nervioso volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó el número de Riza, pero nada más hacerlo se arrepintió y colgó. Sin parar de maldecir se tiró a la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Riza.

Con una toalla en el pelo y un albornoz, Riza salió de la ducha para coger el teléfono. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, dejó de sonar.

-Menudas horas para gastar bromitas.

Y frunciendo el entrecejo volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Me pregunto…" –Iba pensando Riza por la tarde de camino a casa- "Qué habría pasado si no se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza entrar en su casa" –Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una entrada para el baile- "Pensase a quien pensase invitar ahora ya no puede".

Rió un poco ante esta ocurrencia, pero siguió pensando que era lo mejor que había hecho. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando a Roy en el trabajo para que otra se llevara la parte divertida. Tampoco es que se imaginara al coronel siendo el alma de la fiesta, pero por lo menos estaría a su lado. Tanto si había sido una buena idea como si no… mañana lo sabría.

Al ir a entrar a casa volvió a oir el teléfono. Pero ocurrió lo mismo que por la mañana.

"Espero que no se convierta en costumbre" –pensó.

Sacó el vestido, los zapatos y la gargantilla del armario y los puso sobre una silla. Bien colocados para que no se estropearan. Después, como el día anterior salió a dar una vuelta con Black Hayate.

_**Pues no, no fue el último, pero el siguiente sí que lo será, prometo que será muuuy largo. Este lo he sacado muy seguido, tenía más inspiración. No se cuanto tardaré en ponerlo. Depende del tiempo libre que me quede. ¡Seguid leyendo!**_


	7. You light up my life

_**El final, el final, el final por fiiiin se que os dije que este capítulo iba a ser largo y eso, pero al final ha salido como los otros, eso es porque en principio pensaba hacer 6 y al final el ultimo lo dividí en dos. Bien, un saludo a todas las personas que me dejaron review y me animaron a continuar, probablemente sin vosotras lo hubiese dejado a medias. Rinoax, Edward Elric, Balucita, sanneechan, Tigresita, Sheyla K-chan lenitaflame, NatyTuk (gracias por hacerme de crítico ;) ) HimeNeko y lore-anime. Sin más os dejo con el final del fic. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**_

**Capítulo 7. You light up my life**

El sábado por la mañana, toda la ropa de Roy se encontraba tirada por el suelo. Las sillas estaban volcadas y las sábanas hechas un lío nuevamente. Pero Roy seguía buscando la entrada.

"No puede habérsela llevado" –pensó.

Pero cuando hubo registrado 5 veces la casa milímetro a milímetro, empezó a hacerse a la idea de que la entrada no aparecería. Exhausto, se tiró al suelo. Mira cómo había quedado todo de nuevo. Si viniera Riza y lo viera todo como antes… si lo viera ahí tirado rodeado de lo que varios días antes se había encargado de doblar y colocar en su sitio, seguro que le caía una buena bronca.

Es más tenía el pelo desordenado, porque hacía dos días que no se peinaba, y la barba, que no afeitaba desde el domingo, empezaba a hacerse notar. Parecía un vagabundo que había entrado a una casa abandonada en busca de cobijo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que llegase a este extremo? Estaba metido en un túnel. Avanzando por encontrar una salida que parecía no llegar nunca. Y todo por unas malditas vacaciones.

"Soy un inútil, nunca sabré apañármelas solo, me fui de mi casa para meterme en este sitio apestoso, no se ni fregar un plato y encima las mujeres de mis amigos se ríen de mí…"

Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, de lo mal que se sentía estando todo el día solo. Se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo y empezó a peinarse. No importaba cuan de enfadada estuviese Riza con él, pensaba ir a su casa, y tirar la puerta abajo si se empeñaba en no abrirle. Quizá a Hughes le quedase otra entrada por ahí. Se la pediría. Sería su modo de disculparse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Conforme se acercaba la hora, Riza se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. No paraba de mirar el reloj. Había decidido hacerse un recogido, pues cuando llevaba el pelo suelto, se le alborotaba demasiado. Cuando estuvo vestida del todo, se asomó a la ventana. Una pequeña florecilla había brotado en uno de los tallos de la planta. Riza sonrió y con suma delicadeza la arrancó y la colocó sobre su cabello. No se arrepintió de habérselo recogido, estaba empezando a hacer un poquito de viento. Entró otra vez y se acordó que no había caído en lo más importante. ¿Cómo iba a saber Roy que iba a ir si no se habían visto desde aquel día? Pensó en pasarse por su casa en coche, aunque eso arruinaría su idea de no dar el primer paso en la reconciliación, pero de todos modos, tarde o temprano iban a verse. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Riza se asomó al balcón.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó.

Roy estaba allí mirando hacia arriba. Llevaba puesto su mejor traje y en la mano llevaba un ramo de rosas.

-¿Dónde vas tan bonita? –Dijo sonriendo.

Riza se hizo la enfadada, aunque en realidad, por dentro saltaba de alegría.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas así? –Contestó.

-Iba a invitarte a un baile, pero no se cómo… perdí una de las entradas, así que me temo que no va a ser posible.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ah, ¿Al final era para mí? Hice bien en llevármela.

Roy perplejo empezó a comprenderlo todo.

-Baja. Tienes una cita con el hombre más tonto del mundo.

Y dando un paso hacia atrás dejó ver un letrero con tiza que había escrito en el suelo en el que ponía "SORRY". Roy alzó un brazo y Riza vio que llevaba puestos sus guantes, con un suave chasquido de dedos, las letras se iluminaron y ardieron durante unos instantes.

Emocionada salió del balcón y lo cerró. Roy la oyó bajar las escaleras y abriendo la puerta se echó a sus brazos. El coronel, que no se esperaba esta reacción, la cogió por la cintura, tímidamente.

-Estás perdonado –Le susurró al oído.

-Te prometo que nunca más volveré a hablarte así. Pero también podrías haberme abierto la puerta estos días que he estado viniendo.

-¿Viniste? Lo siento, todas estas tardes no he estado en casa.

Roy le quitó la pinza que sujetaba su pelo.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó.

-Me gusta más este peinado.

Ella le cogió las manos y le quitó los guantes.

-Pues quítate tú los guantes, no creo que hoy los vayas a necesitar.

-No los necesitaré. Hoy no necesito fuego, porque mientras tú estés conmigo, mi camino estará iluminado.

Riza le miró sorprendida.

-No tienes ni idea de en lo que se ha convertido mi vida estos días. Me he dado cuenta de que mientras no vaya una chica detrás de mí arreglando todo lo que desordeno viviré en el más absoluto de los desastres.

-No me digas que has vuelto a desordenarlo todo.

Roy se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró al suelo. Con lo cual se llevó una colleja bien merecida de la teniente. Se sintió algo abochornado y ella debió notarlo porque cogió la flor de su pelo y la colocó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

-Déjalo, otro día te ayudaré a ponerlo todo de nuevo.

-Vamos dando un paseo.

Tendió su brazo a Riza, esta lo rodeó con el suyo y ambos marcharon. El viento que desordenaba su melena había quedado ya en segundo plano y caminaron juntos por la calle hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Muchas veces no podemos avanzar sin la luz que ilumina nuestro camino. Esa luz, a la que estamos tan acostumbrados que ni siquiera notamos su presencia. Pero está ahí, sin pedirnos nada a cambio, y no nos damos cuenta de que la hemos perdido hasta que se apaga. Sin ella, probablemente, no seríamos nada. Dejad que guíe vuestros pasos, y os sentiréis mejor con vosotros mismos, y así, cuando el sol os falte y el cielo esté nublado, esa luz seguirá iluminándoos, y haciéndoos compañía para que no estéis solos. Tal y como le sucedió a cierto coronel, cierto día de primavera, en el que cometió la desfachatez de tomarse unas vacaciones.

**FIN**


End file.
